Within the last six years NAU has instituted several programs designed to help meet the needs of minority student training. The Edge of Excellence Program emphasized a stronger commitment to research and allows, in part, the opportunity to increase minority student training and career development in the biomedical sciences. A Bio-Prep Program sponsored by the Macy Foundation is aimed at increasing the science preparation of high school Native American students and increase their chances for a successful science major in college. The MBRS Program is a vital ingredient in the institution's long-range goal to develop programs designed to stimulate Native Americans and other minorities in the pursuit of careers in the sciences. The primary goal of the NAU MBRS Program is to encourage American Indian students to become knowledgeable and well-trained in their respective research areas and to acquire an overall appreciation for the many facets and opportunities in the biomedical sciences. The specific objectives are: 1) increase the number of ethnic minority undergraduate and graduate students majoring in the health sciences; 2) actively involve these students in ongoing research programs and give them additional research experience, skills and stimuli at the undergraduate and graduate levels; 3) aggressively recruit and increase the number of minority graduates in health related areas and 4) encourage minority students to seriously consider biomedical sciences as a future career opportunity. These objectives will be accomplished through close interaction with approximately 26 Native American students as co-investigators in eight diverse projects which have biomedical implications for their own people. These projects are located in four departments and provide students with a wide range of research opportunities. As the students acquire the necessary skills and background, they will assume many of the research responsibilities, collect and analyze data and disseminate the results both by oral and written means.